Question: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{3}{4}+\dfrac{7}2=$
Explanation: $=-{\dfrac{3}{4}} +{\dfrac{7\cdot2}{2\cdot2}}$ $=-{\dfrac{3}{4}}+{\dfrac{14}{4}}$ $=\dfrac{11}{4}$ or $2\dfrac34$